


Monday Blues Made Better

by BeanieJedi33



Series: Life Lessons Learned [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College, College AU, College Student Dean Winchester, Dean surprises Cas, Fluff, Insecure Castiel, Jealous Castiel, Lectures, Lunch date, M/M, Professor Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: Dean sets up a little surprise for Cas to make their Mondays less miserable. Dean gets ready for his brother to visit him at college and Cas gets a little jealous over a red-headed girl with Dean.





	Monday Blues Made Better

Cas looked at the clock, and realized an hour had already gone by, “Oh, wow, look at the time. Looks like we’ll have to pick this up next class. Remember to do the readings I assigned to you all for next class. Unfortunately, I have a meeting immediately after this, so I’m unable to stay and chat after class, today, but feel free to stop by my office hours. Okay, have a good day, guys,”

Dean was disappointed he wouldn’t get to see Cas much that day, but he was excited because he knew he would be getting to see Sammy soon. His brother was doing college tours and of course he was coming to visit Dean. Dean promised he’d show him around after the official tour was over and buy him a t-shirt from the bookstore. He also promised to let Sam come down and spend the night at his place, tonight, before his tour tomorrow. Dean realized he hadn’t been home all weekend, and he had to clean his place before Sam came.

Dean gathered his books and headed out the door, when he was stopped by a red-headed girl, “Hi, you’re Dean, right?” the girl asked.

“Uh, yes, I am. Do I know you?” Dean asked. The girl looked somewhat familiar, but he didn’t know from where.

“Oh, I’m Anna. I live on the same floor as you,” she said.

“Oh, yeah, you’re a few doors down from me,” Dean said.

 _Oh, so that’s where she’s from_ Dean thought to himself.

“Listen, I was thinking, why don’t we form a little study group. I know a couple other people who also live in our building who are in this class,” 

“Uh, sure that sounds nice,” Dean said, he didn’t wanna be rude and blow her off, nor could he tell her he didn’t really need a study group, because he had the best possible study buddy in his professor boyfriend, so he agreed, despite not really being interested.

“Great, why don’t you put your number in my phone, and I’ll send you the details,” Anna said, handing Dean her phone.

Dean took her phone and type in his number.

“Ok, great! I’ll see you around,” she smiled, then walked off.

Dean shrugged and headed out the door. He turned around to see if he could get one last glimpse of Cas, but he was already gone. 

Shortly after, Dean was back at his apartment. He went into his room and saw it was an absolute mess, and it was only the beginning of the year. There were empty food containers everywhere, dirty launder in about every nook and cranny of the place, and beer bottles scattered about. Dean sighed and grabbed a garbage bag. It was time to throw out his mess of empty food containers, beer bottles, and dirty plastic plates. He didn’t want to live in a mess, and he sure as Hell didn’t want Sam to see his room like this. He had to set a good example for him, so he spent the next hour making his bed, putting his clean clothes away, throwing his dirty clothes in the hamper, and tidying up his desk. Once his room was all cleaned up, quite nicely if Dean said so himself, he cleaned up the kitchen and the living area, straightening out the couch and putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

 _Okay that’s better_ Dean thought, once the room didn’t look like the aftermath of a frat party.

Sammy was coming down after his classes today, so Dean had some time for himself. Dean figured the best thing to do was to head to the library and get an early start on his readings for his classes. He didn’t want to fall behind during his last year of college.

Dean was picking up his backpack, ready to head out the door, when a better idea dawned on him. Screw the library, he was going to office hours get some extra help from his favorite professor Dr. Novak. Dean found a spare sheet in his room that he shoved in his backpack, before heading out the door. He stopped at a fast food place on campus to grab some lunch, before heading to Dr. Novak’s office. Dean was glad he decided to bring his backpack with him, even though he had no intention of doing any kind of work, because he figured it would probably look weird if a student showed up to a teacher’s office hours with no backpack or notebook. The last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to himself or Dr. Novak. 

Dean knocked on Cas’ office door. After a few seconds of silence, leaving Dean awkwardly standing in the hall, he pushed down on the handle, trying to open the door. Sadly, it was locked. Dean was disappointed, because it meant Cas was probably still in his meeting or teaching another class. Dean was going to leave, when he realized, he could probably easily pick the lock. He rummaged through his backpack, before he found the tools he needed to pick it. 

Dean quickly picked the lock and let himself in to Dr. Novak’s office. He let himself into his office and got ready to surprise Cas. He closed the blinds to his office so no one would be able to see in the office. Dean gathered all the papers, pens, and other junk that Cas had on his desk, and put it away, clearing off the desk. Dean had one more thing left to do, but wanted to make sure Cas was almost back, before he did it.

 _Hey, Cas_ Dean texted.

 _Hello, Dean_ Cas replied.

 _Great, lecture today_

_Thank you, Dean_

_Hey, listen, I was wondering? When are you free today? I wanted to stop by your office to talk to you_

_Everything okay?_

_Yeah, Cas. Everything’s fine. Just wanted to see you_

_Okay. Well, in that case, I’m headed back to my office now, and I’ll be there for a couple hours, just getting some work done. You can stop by then_

_Great, I’ll stop by in an hour_ Dean texted, putting his phone away. He was gonna give Cas a great surprise.

Dean took the sheet out of his backpack and spread it out over the desk, using it as a table cloth. He took out the burgers he picked up, before he came, and set one on each side of the desk, with a plate of French Fries in between. He made sure there was a chair in front of both plates of burgers and dimmed the lights in Cas’ office, trying to give it a slightly more romantic feel. As soon as Dean heard footsteps coming closer, he quickly re-locked Dr. Novak’s office door and hid behind one of his storage cabinets. 

Dr. Novak entered his office and was surprised to find the lights dimmed.

_I thought I turned the lights off before I left_

He set his briefcase in the corner, and closed the door behind him. He turned to his desk, and saw the plates of burgers and fries sitting there, on top of a tablecloth.

 _What the hell?_ Cas thought, and tiled his head in confused.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, coming out from behind the cabinets he was hiding behind. 

“Dean? What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming by for another hour,” 

“Well, I was thinking, what can I do to pass the time before Sam gets here, and of course I thought of visiting you. I figured we could have lunch together and make Monday a little less crappy,”

“Oh, Dean. This is so thoughtful. I’d love to spend lunch with you,”

“Great, well let’s dig in,”

Dean walked over to Cas’ chair, and like a perfect gentleman, pulled it out for him.

“Dean, I have a question for you,” Cas said, as they were enjoying their burgers.

“What is it?”

“I locked my office door before I left. How did you get in?”

“I picked the lock,” Dean said, casually.

“You what?”

“Yeah, I have a lock-picking set with me at all times. I just used that to open the door, come in, and set up our lunch, and then re-locked it before you came,”

“Oh,” Cas said, not knowing how to respond to the fact Dean had tools with him to pick locks.

“Cas, I know that tone. Believe me, I’m not some kind of criminal. I don’t go breaking into banks and stealing money or anything like that. And I don’t make it a habit of breaking in places. It’s just for emergencies. And for surprising my favorite boyfriend,” Dean winked at that last part.

“Okay, I feel a little better,” Cas said.

Dean laughed at that, “What did you think I was some criminal and you and I were going to go all Bonnie and Clyde on the world?”

“No, but now that you mention it, a small part of me finds that idea rather exhilarating,” Cas admitted.

“I do too. Just you and me, on the road, causing chaos, running from everyone trying to catch us,” Dean said, starting to fantasize about he and Cas running away together.

“I can tell you’re starting to fantasize this about this already, Dean,”

“So, what’s your point?”

“I’m a respectable professor with a PhD. I can’t be seen talking with a student about running away together, going on a crime spree,”

“Respectable professors also don’t date their students,” Dean pointed out.

“Touché. I guess I’m no longer the respectable professor I used to be,” 

“No, you’re not. And part of the perks of no longer be a respectable professor include having burger dates during the day with your boyfriend who is also one of your students,” 

“True, and I do love these burgers,” Cas said, already taking the last bite of his burger.

 _Damn, this guy really enjoys his burgers_ Dean thought.

“And what about me?”

“I guess you’re alright,” Cas said.

“Gee thanks,” 

Cas leaned across the table to give Dean a kiss.

“Better?” Cas asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Dean said, before giving Cas another kiss.

The two of them enjoyed the rest of their lunch and talked for a while before they both realized they had classes to get back to.

“Oh, Dean, before you go, there’s something I want to ask you,” Cas said.

“What is it?” 

“I don’t want to come off as some jealous boyfriend, because that’s not who I am, but I saw you talking to a red-headed girl after class, and I-“

“You were wondering if there’s something going on between us?” Dean knew what Cas was going to ask.

Cas nodded, “It’s not that you can’t have other friends. You should, especially ones that are other students. It’s just, for some reason I got a little insecure, seeing you talk that girl and seeing you exchange numbers,”

“Cas, there’s nothing to worry about. She lives in my apartment building, and she wanted to set up a study group with a few other people in our building. That’s all. Just students getting together to study,”

“Oh, well in that case, I totally approve. Studies show that study groups can improve grades,”

“Well, I wasn’t really interested. I have the best study partner. You,”

Cas rolled his eyes, “Well, as long as it’s not you trying to find someone else to date, I have no issue with it,”

“It’s not that, Cas. I promise,”

“Good. I’m sorry for sounding so insecure. I don’t mean to sound that way, it’s just. I’m worried you may want someone your own age. Someone whose idea of a good date is a frat party, not nights at the museums and-“

Dean cut Cas off with a long, hard kiss. 

“Cas, don’t worry about it. We all get insecure at times, especially people who haven’t been in a relationship for that long. It's only been a little over a month. How about this Saturday night, we go out somewhere? You pick where we go and we'll make sure to learn a lot about each other,”

“That sounds great, Dean. There’s some interesting plays shown at the theatre downtown. How about dinner and we see one of those? And maybe after, a midnight walk?”

“That sounds great, Cas,” Dean gave Cas a quick kiss before leaving Dr. Novak’s office. 

As Dean was leaving, one important thought that crossed his mind before he left was, _Better not tell Sam about my date with my professor this weekend. Or the fact that he’s my boyfriend. Yeah, better not mention it_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this next part! Gonna start to get a little dramatic soon. Hello, to all my twitter friends if you're reading this! I hope you're all doing well! I'm thinking of doing the Dean Cas PineFest. Thoughts?


End file.
